12ozmousefandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Cornholio97
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to File:Screenshot 2019-01-01 at 9.11.34 PM.png! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Rappy 4187 (help forum | blog) 02:14, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Skillet! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! Sannse (help forum | blog) 02:15, January 2, 2019 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize, and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages, you can enable and if you wish. If you are interested in the feature, you can request it using the form at . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your visitors on mobile devices. *Look through the various useful reports available at , including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed with our staff blog, and ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar. It has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with the wiki! JoePlay https://vignette2.wikia.nocookie.net/joeplayground/images/e/e5/FandomStaff.png (talk) 17:05, February 11, 2019 (UTC) Thanks for having me at the 12 oz Mouse wiki, I am very "Happ-eye" to be there HazyTheKitty (talk) 19:46, May 12, 2019 (UTC) Hi or Hello Cornhoilo97, Thank You For Editing this Wikipedia, I love your editing and thank you for working on this Wikipedia.Mark ATHF Foster (talk) 11:44, July 30, 2019 (UTC) Hi Cornholio97, When Your Coming Back to 12 oz. Mouse Wiki, In April I made a mistake on of the pages, I called it Mind-Swapping Machine named after the chair we see the special "INVICTUS", but it was misspelled, I made a made Mind-Swapping Chair Wikia Page without using machine instead renaming this page, I had to rename this page Unknown Page, then 12 oz. Mouse Spider-Man Special, I eventually made a different page for the special, I officially rename this Delete This Page, I can't delete this Wikia page, Cornholio97 Can't you delete page some way.Mark ATHF Foster (talk) 19:41, August 19, 2019 (UTC)